Stuck
by DallasStar
Summary: Love Can Catch you in odd places


Disclaimer: I don't own the Pretender I don't plan on owning the Pretender so there! I don't own Aerosmith's song Love in an elevator, so there!! Thank you for letting me borrow both I will return them when I am finished.  
  
"Stuck" By: Spectacular05  
  
Just ahead she seen him running towards the elevator, "Damn heels." She cursed as she ran into the closing elevator. Maybe she should have stopped a shoe store, they only passed 10 in the huge mall. She grinned her evil grin, "Ha Jarod I have you know!" He smirked, "You never know I will find someway out."  
  
The earth begin to shake, Jarod and Parker were the only ones in the elevator at the time it was hard to keep their balance. She smashed into Jarod, he smacked his head on the wall, and then the elevator began its free fall down. Aerosmith began to play...  
  
Mmm mmm mmm mmm... yeah  
  
Workin' like a dog for the boss man (wo)  
  
Workin' for the company (wo yeah)  
  
Bettin' on the dice I'm tossin' (wo)  
  
I'm gonna have a fantasy (wo yeah)  
  
But where am I gonna look?  
  
They tell me that love is blind  
  
I really need a girl like an open book  
  
To read between the lines  
  
Love in an elevator  
  
Livin' it up when I'm going down  
  
Love in an elevator  
  
Lovin' it up 'til I hit the ground  
  
Jackie's in the elevator (wo)  
  
Lingerie second floor (wo yeah)  
  
She said can I see you later (wo)  
  
And love you just a little more (wo yeah)  
  
I kinda hope we get stuck  
  
Nobody gets out alive  
  
She said "I'll show you how to fax in the mailroom honey  
  
And have you home by five"  
  
Love in an elevator  
  
Livin' it up when I'm going down  
  
Love in an elevator  
  
Lovin' it up 'til I hit the ground  
  
In the air, in the air honey one more time now it ain't fair  
  
Love in an elevator  
  
Lovin' it up when i'm going down  
  
Love in an  
  
Elevator  
  
Going down  
  
Love in an elevator  
  
Lovin' it up when I'm going down  
  
Love in an elevator  
  
Livin' it up when I hit the ground  
  
"Someone has a cruel sense of humor," Parker screamed over the booming lyrics. "Who sings this, I need to get it." "Jarod you really are strange."  
  
Then with a jerk, everything went dark and quiet, "What just happened?" "Parker, you are in California there are such things as earthquakes! Can you please get your heel out of my ribs?" Parker rolled off Jarod who had ended up plastered to floor. "Ouch.." Jarod rubbed his head. "How long are we going to be in here?". Parker seemed worried. "You never know, 15 minutes or 15 hours." Parker sighed at the thought of 15 hours.  
  
2 hours later  
  
"Parker get on your side of the elevator!" "I cant see anything how do I know if its my side or not, I need a cigarette!" She dug in her small purse, and light one up. "Parker if you cant read it says no smoking." "Who's going to put it out, smoky the bear?" With that she blew smoke in his face. "Parker!" "Don't say anything Wonder Boy or I will shoot you!"  
  
A voice came over the intercom, "Sorry folks, We are getting the worse cases out first then we will be along to help you soon, so here is a tune for you..."  
  
Gonna be a penthouse pauper (wo)  
  
Gonna be a millionaire (wo yeah)  
  
I'm gonna be a real fast talker (wo)  
  
And have me a love affair (wo yeah)  
  
Gotta get my timing right (wo)  
  
It's a test that I got to pass (yeah)  
  
I'll chase you all the way to the stairway honey (wo)  
  
Kiss your sassafrass  
  
Love in an elevator  
  
Lovin' it up when I'm going down  
  
Love in an elevator  
  
Livin' it up 'til I hit the ground  
  
Do you care? Do you care?  
  
Honey one more time now it ain't fair  
  
Love in an elevator  
  
Livin it up when I'm going down  
  
Do you care? Do you care?  
  
Honey one more time now it ain't fair  
  
Love in an elevator  
  
Livin it up when I'm going down  
  
"In the air, in the air"  
  
Honey one more one more one more one more  
  
Love in an elevator  
  
Livin it up when I'm going down  
  
"In the air, in the air"  
  
Honey one more one more one more one more  
  
Love in an elevator  
  
Livin it up when I'm going down  
  
"In the air, in the air"  
  
Honey one more one more one more one more  
  
Love in an elevator  
  
Parker screamed in frustration Jarod started laughing..  
  
Syd sat in the floor of the elevator watching Broots pace, "Broots, sit down you are making me nervous!" "I can't be in small spaces they worry me!" Syd shook his head this would be a long wait he thought to himself. Rains and his goons were breathing down his neck, and Broots pacing wasn't helping matter's any!!! He wondered how Jarod was doing, he was the only one who had seen Parker and Jarod run towards the same elevator, everyone else had been to slow.  
  
3 hours later  
  
It was pitch black and hot in the elevator, Parker had taken all the clothes off she could without showing other things, but Jarod had not taken anything off. "How do you do it, sit there with everything on?" He smiled, "I have been in hotter places then this, the song is really good it helps keep mind from wondering." "If I could find the speaker I would shoot it!" But she nodded off to sleep despite the blaring lyrics.  
  
Syd sat there thinking that if one more person were in here he would start yelling and cursing. Raines sat there and kept wheezing if he could he would puncture the oxygen tank, but there were too many people in there..  
  
2 hour later  
  
Jarod sat there jamming to the same song repeatedly, Parker in her sleep slowly moved closer to him. Then she let out a silent whimper, Jarod wrapped her in his arms, "Hold me closer Jarod." "I am holding you." He stated with a strange feel in his gut. "No closer like this", she started undoing the buttons of his shirt. "Are you su--- " she didn't give him time to finish and started nibbling at him, then they were both gone.....  
  
4 hours later  
  
Syd sat in the elevator ready to break something, the air and emergency lights kicked on a few minutes ago. He wondered how Jarod was getting along with Parker? If Rains get one step closer he was going to shoooot him ...  
  
Jarod awakened to the feel of cool air blowing on his skin the air must have kicked on sometime in last few hours he could not remember, he pulled the jacket over Parker and started dressing. The song played on..  
  
Livin' it up 'til I hit the ground  
  
Do you care? Do you care?  
  
Honey one more time now it ain't fair  
  
Love in an elevator  
  
Livin it up when I'm going down  
  
Do you care? Do you care?  
  
Honey one more time now it ain't fair  
  
Love in an elevator  
  
Livin it up when I'm going down  
  
"In the air, in the air"  
  
Honey one more one more one more one more  
  
Love in an elevator  
  
Livin it up when I'm going down  
  
"In the air, in the air"  
  
Honey one more one more one more one more  
  
Love in an elevator  
  
Livin it up when I'm going down  
  
"In the air, in the air"  
  
Honey one more one more one more one more  
  
Love in an elevator  
  
Love in an elevator  
  
Livin it up when I'm going down  
  
In the air, in the air, in the air, in the air  
  
Love in an elevator  
  
Lovin it up when I'm going down  
  
He smiled and kissed the angel sleeping with his jacket and he made a quick escape..  
  
The next morning  
  
Parker sat her desk in the center, humming that dumb song and what fond memories it held, she looked at the jacket hanging on the coat rack and kept smiling. Syd walked in, "Hello Miss Parker." Then she went to ice queen mode, "What." She snapped. "This came for you." He handed her a box winked letting her know that he knew she wasn't alone in the elevator as she claimed. She opened the box with care inside was a Aerosmith CD, a red rose, a cell phone, and a letter:  
  
Dear Parker;  
I can not put into words what happened but all I know is that I wish to see you soon. I wanna get stuck again. -J  
  
She smiled as she slipped the CD into the player and turned it up all the way, as she dialed the number saved on the cell phone. Syd and Broots stood outside and listened they both thought that strange things always happened at the center. Everything went quiet they jumped and went back to their desks, "leaving early Parker?" Syd asked curiously. "I have a meeting in the elevator." She smiled as she walked off she had finally over came her fear of elevators.  
  
Feedback please that's all I ask 


End file.
